Two Is Better Than One
by allywashere
Summary: Eddie takes Loren to prom. One shot. Inspired by the song Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift


**Hallo! Yay, prom! So romantic. Anywho, this is based off of the song Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift. I would've done All About Us by He is We but Teddy already claimed that. Oh well.**

I exhaled, and rang her doorbell. In my hands was her corsage. Adam, next to me, was just as nervous.

The door swung open, and there was the love of my life took my breath away. She was wearing a long, soft pink fitted strapless dress with diamonds around the sweet heart neckline. Her hair was up and she wasn't wearing much make up.

In simpler terms, she's pure perfection.

Loren smiled at me shyly "Hey, Eddie. Hey Adam."

"Um, uhh, wow. Hi Loren," I stuttered. I mentally face-palmed myself. Smooth, Eddie, smooth.

She giggled, and motioned us to come in.

"Melissa will be out in a second." She told Adam.

He nodded.

"This is your's." I handed her corsage.

"Thanks," She took the corsage and put it on.

"You look beautiful." I complimented her. That was an understatement, she looked like an angel. She's _my _angel. My personel one that was sent down to complete me.

She blushed. "Thanks,"

She then yelled "Mel, how long are you going take? The boys are here!"

"I'm making an entrance! Hold on!" She yelled back.

A few seconds later, Melissa came out dress in a knee length bright orange dress with six inch black high heels. The outfit suited her personality to a tea.

"Let's get this party started!" Melissa said.

"Limo's outside." I said.

Loren frowned at me. "I told you that you didn't have to do that."

I shrugged."Anything for my girl."

I held out my arm for her to take, and she gladly accepted it.

We arrived at her school, and Loren had so many eyes on her.

Mostly guys.

My hands clenched into fists. Yes, I'm jealous. I have a right, too! How would you feel if someone was eyeing your partner like a piece of meat? Mhm, yeah. Thought so.

She giggled next to me "Don't be jealous, Eddie. You're the only one I have eyes for."

"But there are so many eyes on you."

"You too. You didn't expect to show up to prom unnoticed, did you?" She motioned to the many girls staring at me.

"Really? Didn't notice them."

We laughed. A little while later, I asked the DJ if he could let me sing. He nodded and I told him to put on a song of mine that hasn't been released yet. I handed him a CD with the instrumental.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" My voice was booming through the speakers and the music was shut off.

"Oh, I guess it is. Well, hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying you're evening." I heard everyone give a loud "Woo" in response.

I saw Loren push up into the front. "What are you doing?" She asked

I ignored her. "That's great. I'm going to sing a song that no one has ever heard that I recently made, and its about this amazing girl that I love named Loren Tate. It's called Two Is Better Than One, hope y'all like it."

Motioning for the DJ to start, I stared Loren right in her eyes and began to sing:

_I remember what you wore on our first time_

_You came into my life and I thought _

_"Hey, you know this could be somthing."_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing._

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_And there is so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you already have me comin' undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathin'_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Maybe its true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you already have me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on our first day_

_You came into my life and I thought "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_And there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you aleady got me coming undone and I'm thinking two I better than one_

_And I'm thinking_

_Its true that I can't live without you_

_Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And I figured out with all is said and done._

_Two is better than one._

_Two is better than one._

Once I finished with my song, I heard the crowd cheering, and I felt Loren kiss me passionately. I returned the kiss.

When we broke away, she uttered the words "I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled. "Its true,"

"What's true?"

"I can't live without you, everything you do takes my breath away. And I figured out what I wanted in my life."

"What is that, Eddie Duran?"

"You, Loren Tate. You."

She smiled widely and pulled me into a kiss again.

**What did you think? Sweeter side of Leddie, huh? Not as sad as Love Life? I'm just babbling now. Anyways, hope y'all liked it.  
**

**See ya later,  
**

**Ally, THAT random girl.  
**


End file.
